Blinded
by AOTotaku
Summary: Yandere! ErenX blind! Reader. You don't no a thing.


You weren't born blind. It just kind of happened. In one of your fights with a titan you had fallen to the ground prepared for your death. But your beloved friend that you were now dating saved you by cutting of the titan's hand. But Eren's dismay you had just decided to open your eyes. The hot blood burned your eyes making you scream an excruciating scream. It hurt like shit and boy did it do shit to your eyes. Your eyes where clenched shut while you rolled around screaming in pain. Even if they put water or herbs on eyes nothing helped and you just became blind after that day. You where blinded to what was happening in the world, what they did to you, but most importantly you where blinded to Eren's true nature. You had seen him before in his titan for but no this nature of his was new never seen and never to be seen by you. But before he should his true nature when people brought up the idea of getting rid of you he begged them no to kill you and act as if you never lived. After many arguments they kept you for extra help. Even if you couldn't see you still knew how to right the area of the headquarters, and how to server food in the mess hall, but most surprisingly you still knew how to use the 3D maneuver gear and even knew how to kill with it. But the catch was that Eren had to supervise you. And that was the when Levi had made the worst mistake in his life. The day when Eren released his true nature. There was reported mystery death but nothing they left it alone acting like the person never even existed.

"Eren?" You said in a soft voice your hand trying to guide you to the said male.

"I'm right here (y/n)." Eren said softly grabbing your hands.

"Oh good I thought I lost you." You said a smile grazing your lips.

"I would never leave you."

"Eren."

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get to bed." Eren said leading you to the bed you both shared.

"Aw! I don't want to though!" You whined cutely.

"To bad I have to go do something for Levi."

"Aw just get Mikasa to watch me then!"

"Nope I'm the only one in charge of watching you."

"Fine." Eren tucked you in and kissed your forehead then left the room but not before he said good night to you. Little did your innocent self-know what Eren was really doing.

"Sup Eren why did you want to meet here out of all places?" A random boy aksked.

"Oh no reason really." Eren said a sickening face.

"What's with the face?"

"What face I'm not making a face!"

"Whoa dude calm your tits I just asked you a question."

"Not till I teach you your fucking lesson you asshole!"

"Oh what you're going to be me up" The random boy said tauntingly

Maybe I will or I maybe even go so far to kill you." Eren took out a knife scaring the boy to death.

"W-what do you plan on doing with that?"

"Oh nothing maybe stab your eyes out, stab you heart, and swish all your organs around till they're all mushed up."

"H-ha h-ha nice one Eren you scared me." The boy said backing away.

"Oh this isn't some game to scare you I want to kill you." The boy started to run but Eren had thrown the knife making it dig deep in to this leg.

"AHHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain.

"Oh what wonderful noises." (I'm going to leave the rest of the fight to your imagination.) When Eren had come back to headquarters everyone was asleep so going thought the halls without getting caught with his bloody cloths was easy. When he do to the room the both of you shared he opened the door that making sure not to wake you up. But he failed, like he cared any way you could see.

"Eren?"

"It's me (y/n) don't worry I'll be in bed just need to wash up the job Levi gave me got me and my clothes dirty."

"Okay." You said going back to sleep. But one thing you question was why was the metallic smell of blood so strong. Sure you where blind but you could still smell and hear perfectly fine. After Eren was done cleaning up the evident he laid in bed with you. As soon as you felt Eren's warm a smile grazed you lips once again while you snuggled closed to him. You have one single clue and Eren enjoyed that. Who knows how many people Eren had killed just to keep you to himself. If a boy dared to look you up and down hoping to talk advantage of you, or tried to flirt with you he would kill them. Most knew not to get in his ways and just stay friend with you. But some just ignored the rumors or had no clue. Death was wished upon them by Eren. He killed them in brutal ways. Some wished you never lost you eye sight. Eren kill with no mercy. Killed in different ways some quick, fast and pain free, some not so luck and go the slow and painful. It all depended what the person did, or his mood. Eren didn't care if he was a murder all that mattered was that you loved him. You had no clue and that was his advantage. He killed without a burden of you knowing. You were wrapped around his fingers. You couldn't survive without him. That made his strive to kill anyone what would get in the way of you love. To some the love seemed one sided since he never really should affection towards you well a lot now that he was too busy killing people. But like I said you never saw, you didn't know his true nature. Know a thing and that made everything okay. And you saying his name made things worse making him fall even more in love.

"Eren…"

You didn't know a thing….


End file.
